


Marionette

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I just like tormenting my son, but not canon At All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: A ficlet about a possessed Ulrich.





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Tain/possession grossness, take care.
> 
> I like the concept but I don't really have any ideas for a continuation so I'll call it finished for now. Maybe I'll come back to it at some point Who Can Say

There's a moment of agonizing stillness, and then there's _far_ more movement in Ulrich's world than he can handle; the smoke is in his nose, slithering down his throat like swallowed leeches, there are black tendons worming through the maze of his ears and he can _taste_ those in the gaps where his fake molars had never quite settled in; the pressure on the back of his neck is a new, totally alien feeling that makes him instinctively panic, it spreads a cold hand over the back of his head from the _inside_ and it flexes

it _wrings_ his mind like a dishrag and his knees hit the stone floor hard, finally gaining the sense to claw uselessly at his ears, his face where the smoke is in his _eyes_ and he can't _breathe_ and there's not enough _room in here for both of them_

All at once the rushing stops and Ulrich does not breathe. He can feel, _physically_ the presence of the tain coating his mouth, velvety (spoiled peach) muscle layered thickly down his throat and in his nose and _in his head it's behind his eyes_ and his mouth hangs open and he makes tiny desperate gibbering sounds because there's nothing else he can do. He's on his hands and knees, and the hand that doesn't support him comes up, shaking, to cover his mouth.

**don't worry ulrich weiss**

His hand stops. It moves to caress his own cheek, then it slides down around his throat. Ulrich shakes. 

**ulrich weiss will be useful we dont want him dead**

There's a horrible sensation like someone's running a finger through his thoughts, turning pages, looking things up. he can't move he can't _move_ his own traitorous hand is drawing along his neck, dragging a line across his throat, looking for something there too. If only he could _speak_

**you can**

He tries. Ulrich is not always necessarily aware of his vocal cords, but right now he is aware there are things between them and as his hoarse voice rasps up and out those things cling to the vibrations, flies stuck to paper.

"What...do you want..." 

**passage**

He doesn't understand.

**we need a body we need a vessel**

**the bright ones burn us**

**we need ulrich weiss**

"please don't," he whispers. And then his body stands shakily to its feet, and then it stumbles back in the direction of the ship.


End file.
